Elemental dragons: an evil rises
by Blahblahbalhblah
Summary: (this isn't a WoF story, i just put it under the category) A young wind elemental dragon, must face a great destiny, facing against evil itself, to keep the peace in the land of dragons, but can he do it alone? Find out more ! Read here!


Whind bellowed through the sky, thunder rolling through the air like a great big beast threatening to gobble up the land below, a white flash, striking the land every once and again, as if just to taunt the creatures who lived there.

Trees whipped through the whistling wind, sending leaves flying in a whirl to land harshly on the wet ground below, only to be picked back up in the storm, unable to resist it's drowning fate.

As the night raged on, not faulting for even a second, angry gods pouring there rage onto the earth. Five creatures met else where, safe and dry from the storm, hidden away in there own cozy cave.

A large white dragon, with bright red eyes, stood wrapped in a dry cloak in front of a flickering fire listening to the storm rage on. Standing on other sides of the fire were four other dragons, one a dark blue with lighter blue and white splashes throughout her scales, another a bright burning red, if you didn't already see the smoke constantly billowing from his nostrils, you could tell from his glare he was not the most gentle dragon.

A soft green dragon, with brown touches looked at the fire silently, softly clutching a small pouch in her talons, next to her was another blue dragon, this one much lighter and you could almost say they were more of a frosty white then a blue,

The red dragon looked up from the silent room with a glare, "where is he!? He should have been her by now!" More smoke rose from his notrils as his sharp eyes shot a glance at the cave entrance,

The frosty white dragon gave him a disapproving look, "I'm sure our associate is just late. So please, save yourself some dignaty and hold your temper,"

"Why don't you hold your tounge you ignorant reptile" the red dragon snapped, "if he dosent show up soon I'm gonn-"

Just then a black dragon rushed in, draped in a sagging cloak, which was almost completely drenched from the storms raging rains. The dragon silently walked to the fire, placing there cloak aside.

"Well look who decides to show up" the red dragon glared at the new comer.

"Now now Cypress, save your quarreling for another time" the white dragon looked up at the black dragon, "what's the news Nightseer? Have you any news of the prophesied dragons?"

The black dragon frowned, "no, the stars choose not speak," he turned his gaze to the steady burning fire, as the green dragon, Althea, carefully added more sticks, "the prophecy will forfill itself, we have no need for the knowledge of the stars, we will just have to find them ourselves"

"But Nightseer, a quest like that could take ages" Oceanwind the dark blue dragon looked acrossed the fire at the black one, "we might never find them in time, we don't even know if they've been born yet!"

"There is no other choice," the frosty white dragon, known as Cloudbringer glanced around at the other dragons in the room, "if the stars won't speak, the stars won't speak, we can't force them"

The room grew cold in a thoughtful silence, Althea silently adding to the fire, after a few painful moments of silence a voice broke the heavy mist, "why should we care anyways? It's not like we're needed in this whole prophecy thing!" As Cypress spoke thunder crashed loudly outside the cave,

"You know why we should care!" The frosty white dragon snapped, "the stars spoke clearly, there is a great enemy on the rise, they will strike when all is peaceful, and divide the order of the lands, only once the elements unite, can the lands be healed"

Cypress snorted, "yes I've heard it a million times."

"Can I suggest, maybe the prophecy is calling for us" Althea spoke up over the rest of them, "we are the elemental masters after all"

"They need a hero they can believe in" Oceanwind looked at the small dragon, "our time for glory has passed, it's about time a new master was risen"

"Can I just point out, that we don't even know when the evil will strike" a frustrated growl escaped the depths of Cypress's snout, "not do we know who our heros will be, we don't even know if our so called 'heros' exist"

He shot a glare to the black dragon, "it seems the stars don't want to give us any information, how do we know your not working for the enemy? Give me one good reason we shouldn't kill you already"

"Maybe the stars lack information, because we're not the ones ment to receive it?" Althea interupted him, "that would only support the fact that were not supposed to interfere"

"And what does our leader think?" The blue dragon gestured to the pure white dragon, who looked around at the group of quarreling dragons,.

"I say this prophecy has riddled out of our fingertips, there is nothing left we can do" the white dragon so solemnly, "we must leave this quest to our young heros, wherever they may be"

Each of the dragons glanced around at the others, one by one nodding,

"Agreed" Althea was the first to nod,

Oceanwind looked around a moment before letting out a weary, "agreed"T

The frost white dragon dipped his head, "agreed"

The choice was now up the Cypress, the red dragon snorted, but he agreed like the rest, even if he obviously had other thoughts,

"Then is is decided," the white dragon addressed the group, "this prophecy is no longer ours"

* * *

**thats it for the prologue, it's not very long, just to get into the plot of things, this is a story written with the help of**

**-artisticdragonmms2007 **

**And**

**\- eclipse_httyd (on Instagram)**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed! And if you did then amke sure to follow for more!**


End file.
